Dark Family2 Part 1
by Nicholas Stone
Summary: Marcus has gone to complete his mission, while Akane and what remains of the Nerima Team rallies to find them.


Ranma 1/2

DARK FAMILY

Part Two:

'And Then They Saw the Truth'

Chapter One 

The rains returned that evening, shrouding the streets of Nerima under a gloomy haze that seemed to permeate the air. Fitting in light of the current situation, thought Akane Tendo as she stared out the darkened window at the street beyond. Her mind was troubled, the events from yesterday repeating themselves over and over again. She could still see the pained look on Ranma's face, the dark glares from Nabiki, Kasumi, and her father upon her as she ran out the warehouse.

It was more than Akane could stand. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried. A gentile hand came down on one shoulder.

"You must not cry, Akane," Cologne said somberly.

Akane drew in a breath, wiping her face dry. "I can't help it, Cologne," she said amidst her sniffles. "We've lost them. Ranma, my family, Shampoo, Mousse. They're all gone!"

Cologne pulled the distraught girl into her arms. She too felt the loss of her granddaughter, finding it hard to hold back the cries and anguish gnawing at her chest.

"We will find them Akane, and we will get them back," she said. "Now come, let me take another look at your wounds."

Akane let Cologne guide her over to the mats at the center of the room. Happosai sat tending a small pot of soup beneath the light of a kerosene lamp, fixing tonight's meal. After leaving the warehouse, the first thing Akane did was search for Cologne. She found them in the park where Ranma left them, pleading with Cologne to help her try to rescue her friends. Cologne knew better though. Despite the loss of her two children, she convinced Akane that now was not the time to try any attempts. In their present condition, they would have lost. No, she figured it would be best if they hid for a while, recoup and try to form a plan.

Akane sat down on one of the mats, Cologne pulling the light closer to her face. Her left eye looked a bit swollen, but the discoloration had finally diminished. A good sign and with her treatment it would be better by weeks end. The cuts and bruises on her arms and legs would also heal without any remaining scars. To ensure that, she applied a salve of herbs and medicinal roots from a cabinet in the room to help with the healing process

"Happy, is that soup ready yet?" Cologne asked.

Happosai stirred the mixture around, taking a small sip. "Ah, just finished." He answered.

They gathered around, Happosai spooning out a portion to each of them. Despite the wonderful taste, none of them really enjoyed it. Their minds still were on their present situation dulling any appetite they might have.

"Well . . . anybody have any ideas?" asked Happosai, breaking the silence.

Akane shook her head slowly. She set her bowl of soup down and leaned back, casting a tearful gaze up towards the ceiling. "I don't think there is anything we can do," she said.

"Nonsense, child," snapped Cologne. "We just need some time to sort out what has happened."

"And let Marcus get away with whatever he's using them for?" Akane answered looking sharply over at Cologne. "Here we are hiding from our friends and relatives like mice from a cat; no idea where to start or what to do, and all you can say is sort things out!"

An awkward silence followed, Akane pausing to reign in her anger. "Sorry," she finally said.

"I understand, Akane," replied Cologne. "You're right, it's time we start moving towards recovering our children."

"The first problem is locating them," said Happosai. "We've seen neither hide nor hair of them since the fight in the Neko Hanten."

"Yes. I would think this Doctor Marcus would be keen on finding us," said Cologne.

"We could always try going back to his warehouse," suggested Akane.

Cologne gave her a quizzical look, arching a brow. "Do you feel up to another fight, especially now since Ranma is one of them?"

"Do we have any choice?" replied Akane, although she knew that the odds were considerably stacked against them.

"Not much," said Happosai. "We could hold our own, but that would be about it."

Cologne though a moment. "Confronting them is not the best course," she finally said. "What I think we should work on first is figuring out how to free them from Marcus's control."

She held up the vial of Ginsukou sap Ranma slipped into Akane's pocket before she escaped, examining it. Akane shuddered remembering the kiss she and Ranma shared, her confession of love echoing in her mind. Too late, all too late it seemed now.

"Cologne, Marcus said there was no way for anyone to recover from the sap," Akane said.

"Not entirely true," replied Cologne. "Unfortunately I do not have access to any of my medicinal notes, so I cannot be sure."

"I've never heard of anyone recovering from Ginsukou, Cologne," said Happosai. "The best thing anybody could do was kill the victim."

"I will not kill my grandchild, Happosai!" Cologne said sternly.

Akane turned slowly away from them, dreading the thought of having to kill her family and friends. She crossed her arms as tears began to form again in her eyes. No, she muttered silently to herself repeatedly. She could not believe that was the only way.

"What if we can get Marcus to change his commands to them?" she suggested.

"We'd still have to find Marcus first," answered Happosai. He cracked his knuckles expectantly. "I don't think convincing him will be a problem. I know several techniques that will have him begging to comply with our demands."

"That still means fighting the others, Happy," added Cologne. "I don't--."

Cologne paused, casting a quick glance over towards the front door. She pointed to Happosai; who immediately doused the light. They scurried for cover. A tense silence followed, Akane listening for any sounds of movement. There came a slight jiggle from the front room then it opened. Somebody walked in and from the sound appeared to be shaking a jacket dry from the rain. The footsteps began to cross the room, then abruptly stopped.

Cologne gripped her staff, motioning to Happosai to stand ready as the steps moved closer towards the backroom. Whoever it was turned on the front room lights.

"You can come out now," a familiar voice said. "I know you're back there."

Akane gasped, shooting to her feet. The door slid open.

"Doctor Tofu?" she said.

Ono Tofu stood in total surprise, not expecting Akane to be who he would find in his home.

"Akane?" he stammered.

Akane dashed into his arms, holding the good doctor tight as she cried into his shirt. Tofu was speechless, patting the girl lightly to console her. Cologne and Happosai stepped out of their hiding spots.

"Welcome home, Ono," Happosai said.

Tofu stared at them wondering what wrong had befallen Nerima . . .

The thunder increased, rumbling menacingly across the skies. The sound echoed the dark mood that Ono Tofu felt coursing through him as Akane told him what happened to Kasumi and the others. A pot of hot water on the kitchen stove hissed. Cologne took it from the eye and brought it over to the table. She poured everyone a cup, then sat down.

Tofu stared angrily into his tea, fist clenched tight on the table. Kasumi, his Kasumi, a slave to some fiend who dared to defile her innocence? Akane finished, waiting for some response from him.

"Where . . . where is this 'Doctor' Marcus," Tofu finally managed to say in a strained voice.

"We don't know," answered Cologne.

He sighed; pulling the round wire rimmed glasses from his face. "I knew it," said Tofu. "I knew I shouldn't have gone off to that convention. Something told me that there were problems here."

"You could not have known, Doctor Tofu," Akane said. "Marcus came without warning."

"But why us!" he said rising from the table. Tofu passed a hand through his hair, drawing in a frustrated breath. "I will kill this Marcus."

"After we get him to release our children," replied Happosai.

"Which brings up our next subject," said Cologne. She produced the vial of Ginsukou sap. "Ono, what do you know about this?"

Tofu squinted at the vial. He retook his chair, pulled on his glasses and took the vial holding it up to the light.

"Ginsukou?" he asked.

"Yes. The sap in its raw form," replied Cologne.

"Ranma managed to slip it to me before I . . . left," added Akane.

They watched silently as Tofu examined the sap. Finally, he let out a light hum thinking hard.

Akane leaned forward, a glint of hope in her eyes. "Doctor Tofu, is there any way to reverse the effects?"

"I'll have to check my medical books," he said. "Maybe even get up on the Internet and query some of the medical colleges around the world."

"How long will this take?" asked Cologne.

"Should have some form of reply by early afternoon."

"Then we have time."

"Time. Time for what, Cologne?" asked Happosai.

Cologne gazed briefly around at them. "We'd all better get some sleep," she said. "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"What are you planning?" Akane said.

Cologne smiled. "A little trip. Time to pay a visit to Marcus's lair."

Hibiya Park

Central Tokyo, 1000PM

A shrouded figure hurried along the rain soaked streets, moving steadily towards the park ahead. Turning up one of the roads, the figure paused to take in the surroundings. The light rain would keep any pedestrians away, maintaining the privacy needed right now.

Suddenly up the road the headlights of a car flashed. The figure quickly approached. A black, stretched limousine sat quietly at the side of the road. One of the doors opened to allow him inside.

"Good evening, Marcus," a voice said.

Renon Marcus removed his hat, gazing at the man seated in the dark. He recognized the voice of the Chairman, nodding slightly in reply. A curl of smoke rose from the ember of a cigarette, a hand resting on the top of a walking cane. The Chairman eyed him silently for a moment.

"Nasty weather," he finally said.

"Yes, sir. The reports say that it should pass by tomorrow night."

"Hmmm." The Chairman took in another drag from his cigarette. "I understand you have formed your 'Family'."

"I have, sir," Renon replied. "Some of the best I've ever had the pleasure of acquiring."

"I see. I also heard that you had quite a bit of trouble gathering them."

Marcus's brows furrowed together. He wondered how the Chairman knew about the difficulty with Ranma Saotome. Had there been a spy looking in on him? Obviously, there were signs of doubt from the Chairman and his associates.

"Nothing I could not handle, sir," he answered. "One difficult member, but he is one of us now."

The Chairman went silent again. Marcus suddenly felt himself uneasy in his presence; not sure wither or not this meeting would be a good one.

"Marcus," continued the Chairman. "I trust you are making progress on this assignment."

"Of course, sir. I have plans in the works even as we speak."

"That is good. You know a few of my colleagues are starting to get rather nervous about the delays. They seem to think that you are not acting as quickly as you should be."

"Mister Chairman, I assure you that I will succeed!"

The Chairman raised a hand to calm him. "I've no doubts, Renon. However, time is running short. When do you plan to convert the good Prime Minister?"

"During the weekend banquet. With some work, not only shall I get the Prime Minister, but the Emperor as well."

The Chairman eyed him. "A little ambitious, Marcus."

"The opportunity is there, sir."

A foreboding silence followed.

"And nobody knows what you are planning. No would be hero to stand in our way?"

"None," replied Marcus. He held a brief thought of Akane Tendo in his mind, then forced it away. She could do no harm. Not even with the sage can they figure out his plans. He had covered every track so there could be no way anything could go wrong.

"Very well then," said the Chairman bringing him back to their conversation. "I'll tell my associates not to panic."

The cane came up, tapping him lightly on a shoulder.

"Be swift, Marcus. I would hate to lose such a valuable asset."

A chill passed through Renon, understanding the silent threat. He hid his fear, swallowing lightly. The door to the limo suddenly unlocked.

"I'll be awaiting your call," said the Chairman.

Renon stepped out. He stood silently in the rain, watching as the limousine pulled off into the night. A tense feeling tugged at the back of his neck. Something in the air, or maybe the sense that he had left something undone. I should have hunted down and killed Akane Tendo. That might have been a mistake leaving her alive.

Turning his collar up around his neck, Marcus glanced briefly up at the sky before heading out the park . . .

**Chapter Two**

Dawn cut the cloudy skies above Nerima, a slight chill filtering through the air. Down the back alleys snaking towards the industrial side of the town, Cologne and Happosai moved careful to maintain concealment amongst the dark recesses along the way. Following the directions Akane gave them, the two soon found themselves staring at Marcus's warehouse hideout.

All the windows were closed, not a light to be seen. A potential trap in the works? Possibly, but they had to take that chance. Happosai moved first, hopping up onto the outer wall.

He looked around. Strange, no cameras, he thought. The building showed all the signs of abandonment, not even the hum of a nearby power transformer to mark that anyone was there. Happosai narrowed an eye. He waved Cologne over, then jumped down into the compound.

Cologne bounded over to the front gates; Happosai meeting her on the other side.

"Nobody home," he said.

"Looks that way," Cologne replied. Giving the gate a quick once over, Cologne placed the end of her staff against it and pushed. It squeaked open.

Together they moved cautiously up the walkway to the main door of the building. This time there was a lock on the outside barring it shut. Child's play to Happosai, Master Night Stalker, and Panty-Raider of the Nerima streets. With a slight jump, Happosai reached out and tapped around the sides with his pipe, hitting several stress points in the process. The lock snapped open.

Once inside, Happosai and Cologne walked through the empty warehouse floor. There were still signs of the work area and greenhouse about, mostly broken down into storage boxes, but it was evident how sophisticated of an operation Marcus had going. At the far end, Cologne spied several muddy tracks. She went over for a closer look, Happosai exploring what remained of the workstations,.

Three vehicles she figured. Two large; possibly vans, and one smaller one; a car no doubt. Footprints on the floor tracked in and outside the loading bay. Suddenly Happosai called over to her. She returned to where he stood gazing at something behind one of the stacks of boxes.

"Look," he said pointing.

Six rats lay gathered around a dried pool of dark sap; their eyes locked open in a grizzly stare up towards the ceiling. They were dead, she could see. Two days at least by the way their skin had shriveled up on their bodies.

"They drank the sap and went blank," said Happosai. "No one to give them commands.

"Starved to death, helpless," deduced Cologne.

"There's not much else we can find in these boxes," continued Happosai. "It is just business equipment."

"Let's check upstairs," replied Cologne. "Akane said he had an office on the second floor."

Finding the stairwell, Cologne and Happosai went up. Happosai lit a match to see their way along the darkened halls. They checked each room searching until they came up on Marcus's office at the far end. Cologne knocked one of the boards away from the window with a strike from her staff. The desk and chairs were still there, and so was the operating table Akane had been strapped down on, pushed off to the far corner.

Happosai hopped up into the chair behind the desk, opening one of the drawers. It was empty. He frowned, reaching down to the next one. Still the same, nothing left to give even the slightest clues as to where he had taken the others.

"This Marcus is smart," he growled slamming the last door shut.

Cologne gazed around the room. She stopped abruptly on a wastepaper basket pushed back behind one of the legs of the operating table.

Happy," she said motioning towards it. Together they moved the table aside and began rummaging through the contents of the basket.

"McDonalds, Burger King, Beef Bowl? Not only has Marcus fed them Ginsukou, but now he's feeding them poison as well!" scowled Cologne.

Happosai dug further through the wrappers and containers. He spotted something that looked out of place, a white piece of paper crumpled into a small ball. Opening it up, he read the writing on the inside.

"What do you make of this, Cologne?"

Cologne read the paper. "Men's dress shirts; four suits?"

They exchanged quizzical looks.

"This is a store receipt," Cologne finally said.

"They went shopping for formal attire? Why?" asked Happosai.

Cologne thought a moment. "Come, Happy," she said heading for the door.

"Where are we going, Cologne?"

"We need a phone. I must talk to Akane and Ono," she replied.

Happosai shrugged, rushing after her . . .

Standing at the threshold of the Tendo dojo, Doctor Tofu looked around in stunned silence at the carnage. Akane stood next to him, reliving the fierce battle against her friends in her mind. Ono could not believe that anyone could do so much damage to the once splendid home.

"My goodness, Akane," he finally said. "You and Ranma survived this?"

"At that time, Doctor Tofu," she replied. She hesitated, taking in a short breath. "If I'd only been able to last longer, Ranma . . . Ranma would still be here now, helping us and, and--."

Tofu could see she was barely able to hold back her tears. "Come on, Akane. Let's see if we can find any clues."

They went inside. Doctor Tofu began searching around the kitchen area, while Akane headed up to the second floor. The first place she stopped was in her room to gather a change of clothes. Silently she headed into Nabiki's room, careful to peer inside before going in. Nothing apparent was changed. Nabiki's dresser and bed were neatly made up, desk still organized a small stack of vouchers waiting to be entered into her accounting ledger. Akane smiled thinking about her sister fondly. If it were not for her, she and Ranma might not be as close as they were now. Oh she knew Ranma was knee deep in debt to her, but it was obvious that Nabiki meant well.

Akane shuddered, wondering if she'd ever see her sisters again, dreading having to do what Happosai proposed if they could not be released from the dark hold of the Ginsukou sap. She brushed the thought aside, quickly leaving the room.

A quick peek inside her father's and Kasumi's room turned up nothing. Akane returning to the stairs.

"Find anything?" asked Ono, standing at the bottom.

"It doesn't look like they came back here," she replied walking down.

Ono rubbed his chin, frowning. "Well, besides the carnage down here, I saw nothing else unusual, at least to me."

"Did you find P-Chan?"

"Your pet pig? No I didn't see him."

"He's probably hiding in terror somewhere," Akane said, worry written on her face.

"Don't fret, Akane. P-Chan will be alright."

Akane smiled lightly. She gazed around the dojo for a moment, then looked back up at Tofu.

"Where too now?" she asked.

"Well, since you've got your things, and there's nothing here too help us, I guess we should go and meet Cologne and Happosai down at the Neko Hanten."

Reluctantly, Akane agreed. Just before they could leave, the telephone in the hallway suddenly rang. Both of them turned around, gazing fearfully in the direction of the sound.

"Should we answer it?" Akane asked.

Ono thought a moment. He shrugged, walking across the room. Akane followed. The telephone was still ringing off the hook, desperately seeking their attention. Akane and Tofu exchanged looks, then Tofu picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Tofu," replied Cologne's voice. Ono let out a relieved sigh. "Hello, Cologne," he said, setting Akane's fears at an end.

Cologne stood perched on top of her staff inside a phone booth, Happosai standing guard outside. "You take chances, Ono," she said. "No matter. Happosai and I have just finished searching Marcus's warehouse. The others are gone."

Tofu frowned, the news disturbing. "Did you find anything that would help us?"

"Maybe. We found a store receipt for some clothing. Formal clothing, suits, dresses and the likes."

"Clothing?" he questioned. "Odd, I cannot see the connection."

"Neither can I. Do something for me. Ask Akane if any of the Tendo girls dressier clothes are missing."

Ono told her to hold on a moment, relaying the request to Akane. She wondered about it, but did as asked.

Akane rushed back upstairs. She went into Nabiki's room and searched her closet first. Most of the dresses were there, but then oddly enough Nabiki's best business suit and shoes turned up missing.

"Doctor Tofu!" cried Akane running back to the top of the steps. "Nabiki's best outfit is gone!"

Ono stared at her, then spoke into the receiver. "Did you hear?"

"Yes, I heard. This is getting stranger by the second."

"I'm lost then," Ono replied. "What could Marcus want her to be dressed up for?"

"I can only wonder." Cologne thought about their next move. "Tofu, you and Akane meet us down back at your home. Let's see if your 'E-mail' thing has arrived, then try to sort out what has happened to our kin."

"We'll be there shortly," replied Tofu. He hung up the receiver.

Akane stood waiting expectantly for him to say something.

"We're going back to my home," he said.

"What does this all mean, Doctor Tofu?" she asked.

Ono sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, Akane," he replied. "But we'll figure it out . . .

A few minutes later, Tofu and Akane returned to his home; Cologne and Happosai waiting for them. In the living room, Ono sat down at his computer desk and brought up the Internet connection. His E-mail indicator registered three entries. Ono printed them out.

"This is interesting," said Cologne as she read over one of the replies. "I like this 'E-mail', Tofu."

"It comes in handy," Tofu replied.

Studying the messages, the four gathered around the table to compare all the information.

"This ones from Professor Kim-Lea Chung, at the University of Beijing," Ono read to them. "He says: ' My experiences with Ginsukou Root extracts is limited, however from your description of the situation I believe it is not totally impossible to reverse the process'."

"So there is a chance!" Akane said hopefully.

"Hold on, Akane," he said, reading on. "The steps though requires the subject to be totally incapacitated, followed by a second strong dose of the extract."

"Another dose?" questioned Happosai. "We don't have the time to go and get more Ginsukou root."

"That's true," said Cologne. "I'm more concerned though about this incapacitating part."

"What does your message say?" asked Tofu.

"It's from a Doctor Phillip Graham, Dartmouth College. His comments are very similar to Professor Chung's, but he warns against any attempts to correct the situation."

"What?" said Tofu.

"He fears that there will be residual damage done to the brain."

A thoughtful look crossed Ono's face. He wave a finger thoughtfully in the air, then got up going to his bookshelf. He gazed over the books, stopping on one and pulled it down. It was thick, Tofu fanning through the pages as he returned to the table.

"I remember something about this in my study classes," he said. "Ah here it is."

He placed the book down for them all to see. It was a book on Asian acupuncture and pressure techniques, the page turned open to a diagram of the human brain. Several points were marked, a short explanation written off to the sides.

Tofu pointed to the primary brain. "See here. That's the Cerebellum; the proverbial seat of the human soul."

"What has that got to do with this?" asked Happosai.

"If I'm not mistaken, Ginsukou is one of the few organic derivatives that actually affects the human conscious. It nullifies the cerebellum leaving it open for new commands or instructions. Much like, let's say, reprogramming a computer."

"This E-mail from Doctor Jennifer Fischer of Berkeley University says the same thing," added Akane. "She also says it's never been documented that anyone ever recovers completely from the sap."

Akane paused, frowning at the paper for a moment. "Love and Kisses, Jenny?" she said, casting Ono a narrow gaze.

He cleared his throat. "She's, uh, an old acquaintance," he replied.

Cologne stared at the picture, thinking about all the information. "So, in order for us to recover the other is by feeding them more Ginsukou." She held up their only supply of the sap. "This little vial will definitely not be enough."

"More important is incapacitating them," added Tofu. "I see why. If the second dose attacks someone already affected and awake, then basically the cerebellum would be totally cleaned."

"You mean like erased?" asked Akane. Tofu nodded.

"This is terrible," said Cologne.

"Makes sense though," said Happosai. "Once the second dose removes the effects of the first dose, the originally subdued conscious will regain control."

"But if we do it wrong, then we stand a chance of loosing them all together," added Ono.

They were quiet. Finally, Akane drew in a deep breath, gazing around at them.

"We have no other choice," she said. "I think we can do it."

"Then let us start looking for them," Cologne said. "The Ginsukou root can be acquired at a later date. Locating our lost children is going to take some time."

Happosai hopped down from his chair. "I'm going to check the news," he said heading for the TV. "There might be something on it that could help."

Cologne nodded, picking up the store receipt from the table. "It's got to be here," she said while studying it. "I can feel it. Formal dress wear. For what and why?"

"I don't know of any local events that are happening around Nerima," said Akane.

"Did he say anything to you, Akane. Anything that gave indicated why he wanted them?"

"No. He wouldn't say what he was doing here."

"Looks like we'll be doing a lot of walking then," said Tofu.

"It'll have to be after this evening," Happosai suddenly said. "Weather won't clear up until then."

Happosai drew his pipe, taking advantage of the break to enjoy an afternoon smoke. As the others continued mulling over the messages, he turned up the volume, listening intently to the current news report.

[Tomorrows gala activities will include an all night buffet, followed by speeches from the American President, and the Prime Minister. The dignitaries are arriving even as we speak. Here is the scene outside of Narita International airport during the arrival of Air Force One carrying the President of the United States.]

Happosai gawffed lightly at the TV as he watched. "Here we go bringing these foreigners into our society. What could those fools in the Diet be thinking," he grumbled. The camera panned across the crowd of people gathered to see the arrival of the American President, waving flags and cheering as he walked down the steps. Happosai chuckled, then his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure standing close by a news truck. He drew in a short gasp, choking on the sudden puff of smoke. He cleared his eyes then let out a cry that startled the others.

"Happy, what is the matter with you?" shouted Cologne.

Happosai recovered, waving frantically to them. "Look, Look!" he exclaimed pointing towards the television.

They joined him around the TV, wondering what it was that had him riled up. The scene was still panning around the crowd, zooming in and out on the faces at random.

"What are we looking for, Happosai?" asked Ono.

"Just watch!" he replied.

The camera zoomed out again, locking down on the President's car as it and the accompanying motorcade began to move down the road. "There, there. Look there!" he continued pointing to the figure as it came into view once more. A light gasp sounded from Akane, and she suddenly found herself dropping to her knees.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed reaching out towards the screen.

True enough it was Soun, dressed in a long brown raincoat watching closely as the motorcade passed. Ono and Cologne's eyes went wide. They gazed at each other, then dashed back to the table.

"Formal attire," said Tofu reading the store ticket over Cologne's shoulder.

"Just what they would need to attend a certain banquet," she finished. Akane and Happosai joined them; Akane gazing fearfully up at Tofu.

"Doctor Tofu, you don't think my father and the others are going to kill the President of the United States, do you?"

"Not kill the President, or anyone for that matter, Akane," he replied. "But something worse."

"Subverting the government. This Marcus is no ordinary mercenary," said Cologne.

"That banquet is tomorrow evening," Happosai pointed out to them. "What are we going to do?"

Cologne's eyes narrowed, shifting slowly from side to side as she thought. "Happy, you and Akane go back to the Tendo dojo. Get your best clothes. Ono, how much money do you have?"

"I have more than enough to cover us," he replied.

"Good. I am going back to the Neko Hanten to get my things. Get us reservations in a hotel close by the Diet building." Cologne gave them a serious stare. "Be quick people. We must move fast if we're going to avert this disaster."

"How are we going to do that, Cologne?" asked Happosai.

"One step at a time, Happy," she replied. "One step at a time."

**Chapter Three**

Tokyo Prince Hotel 

Central Tokyo, 1130 AM

The Tokyo Tower shined brightly beneath the sun, its massive construction rising majestically towards the sky. Renon Marcus stared at, it mulling over his plans, fighting back the gnawing tinge of uncertainty that kept manifesting itself in his mind. Why could he not shake this feeling? Everything seemed to be going in his favor. Was his subconscious trying to warn him of impending danger? Or could it have been that disturbing meeting with the Chairman that held him in slight fear of failure?

A pair of voices broke Marcus from his train of though. It sounded like his two minions were about to go at it once more.

"Not again," he sighed, turning around.

"Will you stop hogging the mirror, and give me the brush!" Ranma growled at Ryoga.

Ryoga cut his eyes casually over at Ranma's reflection in the mirror, giving him a slight smirk. "No. Get your own," he replied, continuing to run the hairbrush through his hair.

"I can't! I left it at home," Ranma answered.

"Well that's your problem then."

Ranma let out a growl, barely stopping himself from smack Ryoga upside the head. He suspected Ryoga was purposely taking his time.

"Ryoga! Look, man. You've been doing that for over twenty minutes now. Give it up!"

"Hey, I've got to look good too you know," said Ryoga.

"I'm warning you, Ryoga--,"

"Oh, bug off. Call room service or something!"

That was it. Ranma lashed out, connecting with a sharp snap to the side of Ryoga's head. He cried out, crumpling to the floor. Ranma caught the brush in mid-air and began brushing back his hair.

"Thank you, Ryoga. I knew you'd see it my way," he said.

Ryoga shook his head, glaring angrily up at Ranma.

"Why you--,"

"Knock it off, both of you!" Marcus shouted from across the room. They both looked over at him, expressions dropping.

"Yes, Doctor Marcus," they said in unison.

Renon frowned, shaking his head slowly. "Are you two sure you are not related? Both act like squabbling brothers." He turned back to gaze out the window again, thoughts falling back onto tonight's operation. If all went well, he would gain the respect and favor of every ranking corporation in the world. Nothing would stand in his way then, not even the specter of all those flunkies just waiting for the Chairman to pass over the reigns of power. Success meant power; failure meant just that with no hope of ever seeing another day again.

A knock came at the door, bringing him around.

"It's probably the others," he said.

Ranma and Ryoga finished dressing as Marcus went to answer the door. He peered through the eyehole, spotting Nabiki staring back at him. Bitch, he grumbled undoing the lock.

"Knock, knock," Nabiki said jokingly as she stuck her head in.

"Get in here," scowled Marcus.

She giggled leading the rest of the gang inside. Marcus ordered Genma and Mousse to move the room table to the center, unfurling a set of floor plans for the National Diet Building. Everyone gathered around.

"The banquet starts tonight at seven, with the main reception situated in the meeting hall on the second floor of the central building. Arrangements have been made to allow our 'catering' people access into the kitchen. That will be you, Kasumi, along with Ukyo and Shampoo."

"What will I be bringing?" she asked.

"Duck," answered Shampoo. Mousse let a broad smile come to his face.

Marcus continued. "Kuno, at seven-thirty you, Nabiki, Sasuke will arrive; shortly followed by myself, Ranma and Ryoga. The Press will be allowed in at seven forty-five, just before the Prime Minister, the Emperor, and the President arrive. That is when Soun, Genma, and Tsubasa will move in. Gosunkugi, have you finished tuning up our ear pieces?"

"Yes, Doctor. Everything is set. I will be monitoring communications out in the van."

"Excellent. Now we must be prepared to strike as soon as the opportunity arises. That will rest mainly on who can administer the Ginsukou sap to the Prime Minister first."

"Just the Prime Minister?" questioned Nabiki.

"Yes, he is the Prime target. The Emperor will follow after, then maybe the American President. I don't want to overextend our hand needlessly."

"Such an opportunity," she said. Marcus narrowed an eye at her and she grimaced, going silent.

"Kasumi, you will prepare the Emperor's meal. Dinner is not scheduled to be served until eight-thirty. If the attempts on the Prime Minister are unsuccessful, then we will have to rely upon you."

"It will be done," said Kasumi.

"Doctor Marcus, how do you plan to get to the Prime Minister without alerting his security people?" asked Nabiki.

Renon arched a brow, annoyed by her inquisitive questioning. "I will take care of that, with the help of Ranma and Ryoga. Just you and Tatewaki worry about keeping security from interfering with our operation beforehand!"

Nabiki shrugged it off, going silent again. Marcus glared at her for a second then went on.

"Speaking of security, Kodachi are you prepared to neutralize their electronic systems?"

"Oh, yes," replied Kodachi. "I will have surveillance secured well before you arrive."

Marcus nodded. He leaned on the table. "I want no mistakes, people," he said giving them a hard gaze. "Our supply of Ginsukou is limited to fourteen vials. Don't waste them."

"Fourteen?" said Kasumi. She looked up, making a mental count. "There should be fifteen."

"What?" questioned Marcus.

"I filled sixteen vials. You gave one to Ranma, there should be fifteen left."

"You are mistaken, Kasumi. Ranma only gave me fifteen vials."

"She's right, Doctor Marcus," Ranma suddenly said. "Before I understood everything, I gave one to Akane before she left."

"You did what!"

Marcus angrily backhanded Ranma across the face, sending him tumbling back to the floor. Renon stood glaring down on him, death in his eyes.

"You are this close!" shouted Renon holding his thumb and forefinger close together. "This close from having me ordering you to commit suicide, Saotome. If I didn't need you right now, you would be dead!"

Ranma shook off his pain, sitting up slowly. "I'm sorry, Doctor Marcus," he said.

"Sorry doesn't clear the damage. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"The topic never came up."

Renon growled. "Get up!" he snapped, turning back to the table.

"Will this affect our plans, Doctor?" asked Soun.

"Only if your daughter and those old fools manage to figure out what we are doing," he answered. It was to late for them to go back and hunt her down now. Akane, Cologne, and Happosai would be dealt with later.

"Gosunkugi will give you your earpieces later. We will meet down in the carport a six. Do not be late. Understood?"

They all acknowledged his commands.

"Very well. You may go, except for you, Nabiki."

The other filed out, leaving Nabiki, Marcus, Ranma, and Ryoga alone. "Wait outside," Marcus told the two.

Nabiki sat down in a chair, awaiting Marcus's word. He gazed at her, disturbed by her haughty attitude.

"I was pleased at first by your resourcefulness, Nabiki," Renon said walking towards her. "But now it has become somewhat irritating."

"Does this mean I've reached the end of my usefulness?" she asked.

"Not quite yet. I have special instructions for you, Nabiki Tendo."

Nabiki leaned back, a slight smile on her face. "I guess I had it coming then," she said.

Renon nodded. "Oh yes. You definitely had this coming for a long time . . ."

Akasaka Prince Hotel

Central Tokyo, 12:00 AM

A light murmur sounded from Akane, her head twitching lightly in her sleep. The dark dreams returned to haunt her as they have done so these past few nights; terrible dreams about her family and Ranma. She could see them against the blackest of nights walking away, laughing and jeering as she struggled to catch up. Akane's movements were in slow motion, Ranma and her family fading fast off into the distance.

"Ranma, Ranma wait!" she could hear herself calling out in desperation.

Ranma's figure stopped just short of the rise, turning to look back. A sinister grin came to his face, one that slowly melted into the likeness of Renon Marcus, before turning away to walked over the horizon.

No, No . . . Nooooo!"

Akane sat up sharply in her bed, beads of cold sweat on her forehead. Off to the side sat Cologne, watching the girl closely.

"Akane, are you all right?" she asked.

Akane drew in a few short breaths, then placed a hand to her face. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just another bad dream that's all."

Cologne let out a light hum. "You really must love Ranma," she said. Akane's head snapped over to her in surprise. "You've been chanting his name repeatedly all through the night and morning."

A short silence followed, Akane taking the time to let her mind clear before responding.

"I miss him," she said.

Cologne patted her hand lightly. "Understandable, dear girl, but I don't think loving another woman's husband is wise."

A smile came to Akane's face. Now was not the time to argue about who's husband Ranma was to be. She glanced over at the clock noting the time.

"Noon! Why did you guys let me sleep so long?" she asked.

"Because you needed it, girl."

"But we've got to start looking for--,"

"Relax, Akane. Tofu and Happosai have already gone out to check the area. Worrying is not going to help any."

That was true, as much as Akane did not like to admit. Her nightgown was soaked with sweat, and she got up heading for the shower.

"Cologne," Akane said as she stripped. "What are we going to do with the others once we find them?"

"I plan to recover them, but that will entail gaining more Ginsukou," answered Cologne.

Akane paused, wrapping a towel around her before continuing. "I was thinking about that. Marcus had more of those vials. What about using those?"

"Excellent idea, child!" Cologne exclaimed. "Once we convert a few of them, that will double our chances of rescuing the others."

"Only problem now is locating the rest of the vials."

A knock sounded at the door. Akane went into the bathroom as Cologne bounded out into the front room to see who it was. She cracked the door, peering around the edge. Doctor Tofu looked down on her calmly.

"Are we intruding?" he asked.

"Come in, Ono," she replied opening the door.

Happosai hopped in, flopping down in one of the chairs. "Ah," he sighed letting his body rest. "I keep forgetting how much Tokyo is expanding."

"So what did you find out?" asked Cologne.

Tofu sat down on the couch, spreading out several flyers and pamphlets on the coffee table. "We covered a lot of the area around the Diet building, but turned up none of our people. Managed to get these from the guards at the gate, but they would not let us in. Security is tight."

"Right now the only way anybody can gain access is if they're invited, or part of the staff," added Happosai.

Cologne frowned. She picked up one of the flyers looking it over. Not much in the way of help, it contained the basic rundown of tonight's activities, along with dialogue about the upcoming trade agreement.

"This is no help if we can't get into the building," she said.

"The best we can do is wait outside and catch them before they get in," said Ono.

"What makes you think they will be allowed in?" Cologne asked him.

"For something like this, I suspect that Marcus has the backing to do what he plans to do."

"Then we'll have to keep a close eye out for them when they arrive," said Happosai. "Which brings up another thing. What does this Renon Marcus look like anyway?"

Good point thought Cologne. The only person here who has seen Marcus was Akane, and she could not be everywhere at once. On the other hand, Marcus has never seen them, but the rest of their friends seriously out numbered her, Tofu or Happosai. Certainly one of them would be within close proximity to sound the alarm. No, they needed to be inside, using the crowd for cover if any success was to be achieved.

Akane came in dressed in a shirt and shorts, still drying her hair.

"Akane!" exclaimed Happosai leaping from his chair. Doctor Tofu caught him by the shirt, tossing him back.

"Hey, picking on an old man like that! You're supposed to be a Doctor, Tofu!" he raged.

"We've no time for your antics, Happosai," Ono replied.

"Got to keep up my strength. How am I supposed to do that without girlies, eh?"

"You'll survive, Happy," said Cologne. "You want to squeeze on any girl, squeeze me."

Happosai went rigid, grimacing with disgust.

Meanwhile Akane uncurled from her defensive position, sitting down next to Doctor Tofu. She asked if she had missed anything important.

"Not much. We still haven't figured out a way into the banquet," answered Tofu.

"That's going to make things hard," she replied. "Doctor Tofu, don't you know anybody in the Diet that could get us in?"

"I'm afraid not, Akane."

Cologne glanced up at the clock noting the time. "We have several hours before the banquet starts," she said. "Our clothes won't be back from the cleaners until six, so we have that much time to try and think up something."

"Doesn't look to promising," said Happosai.

"I guess we'll have to play it by ear," said Akane. "Let's hope opportunity falls our way."

"One can only pray, Akane," Tofu replied.

The National Diet Building

Central Tokyo, 06:30 PM

A lone figure stood staring up at the National Diet Building, gazing across its humbling expanse in slight awe. The towering walls were a still a sight to see; the history held inside a proud mark of Japanese society, symbolizing their ability to persevere though times of difficulty and change. Here was the primary seat of power, and here would be where Kodachi Kuno would attempt to help change the course of world history.

She smiled, eyes running along the three tiers of windows that ran completely around the building, feeling the excitement inside building in her chest. Kodachi looked herself over once more, checking to see if anything was out of place. Her black dress fit comfortably. Not too tight, but enough to define her shapely figure. A thick red ribbon tied around her waist offset the dark colors; extra high heels giving her a sexier look. Perfect, this should keep those security buffoons attention away from her real intentions, she thought. Gathering up the two medium sized packages from the ground, Kodachi started walking up the main road.

It did not take long for her to draw all the attention of the security men standing watch around the grounds. Several of them eyed her as she passed, exchanging mischievous looks. Finally, Kodachi reached the front entrance. A guard stopped her just before she could get to the doors.

"Excuse me madam," he said. "But all deliveries are being taken at the rear of the building."

Although he was wearing dark shades, Kodachi could feel his eyes roaming up and down her body.

"Oh I'm not delivering anything," she replied.

"You're not?"

"Oh, no." She set the packages down, reaching carefully into her top. Kodachi pulled out a white envelope, handing it to him.

"Hmm," he said. "So you are one of the hostesses?"

Kodachi smiled. "At your service."

A lurid thought passed briefly through the guard's mind. He shook it off, concentrating on his job.

"I thought all the hostesses were already here?"

"I'm just a tad bit late," replied Kodachi, giggling innocently.

The guard tugged nervously at his collar. "Ah, yes. Well, your papers are in order. What's in the packages?"

Kodachi picked one of them up, peeling back a corner. Inside were several bundles of roses.

Black roses.

"Wow," said the guard. "Never seen anything like them."

"They're very rare. I cultivate them myself."

"Wouldn't they be more fitting at something, say a funeral?"

"No. The black rose symbolizes unity. A sense of . . . Serenity."

"Serenity?" The guard scratched his head. "Okay."

Kodachi laughed, closing up the package. She picked up the other one and moved on past him. Suddenly he called out, stopping her.

"Hey if, um, you get bored, stop by the security room. I'll show you all the new surveillance equipment we installed."

She arched a brow. "I might take you up on that."

"Really! Y-y-you won't forget now, will you?"

Kodachi gave him a seductive look. Setting her packages down, she opened one, pulling out a single stem. She put it between her teeth, clipping the stem short. Kodachi placed the rose in his jacket pocket.

"I'll be seeing you later," she said, giving him a wink.

The guard swallowed. "Wow," he muttered, watching as she headed off down the hall.

06:45 PM, Back Entrance

of the National Diet Building:

The last of the catering people were arriving, a wide assortment of foods, drinks and other necessities passing into the building. Security personnel checked everyone, along with their deliveries, to prevent any misbegotten notions of terrorist acts to mar the night's festivities. Currently, the Head Chef stood marking off the deliveries, walking down the line of people waiting to enter. As he neared the end, the Head Chef suddenly paused, looking over a trio of women gathered around a large serving cart. The women stopped from their low chattering, eyeing him as he approached.

"Do you belong here?" he asked them. A purple-hair girl stepped up.

Shampoo smiled, bowing slightly. "Hai! We are bringing the main course for the Emperor's meal," she answered.

"The Emperor's meal?" he replied flipping through the list on his clipboard. "I was not aware that the Emperor requested anything special."

"We have instruction here from the Imperial Household," answered Ukyo. She produced a memo, officially notarized with the Emperor's house seal.

The Head Chef arched a brow, showing it briefly to the security woman next to him. She nodded verifying the emblem, and he handed it back.

"Well, if this what is desired by the Emperor, I will not stand in the way. So, what is in the cart?"

Shampoo lifted the cover, exposing a whole duck waiting to be plucked and prepared. Several whistles followed from the people around them.

"I have not seen a duck that large in a long time," said the Head Chef. "It will be an honor to prepare this for the Emperor."

"That is my job," Kasumi suddenly said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. No offense sir, but I am cleared to prepare meals for the Imperial Household."

The Head Chef frowned briefly, but held his tongue. Not much he could complain about considering the situation.

"Through the entryway, there's a freezer off to the left. Place the duck in there until you are ready to prepare it. You will find a changing room down the next hall. Be quick, the banquet starts in fifteen minutes."

The three women thanked him, moving on.

"Politics," muttered the Head Chef, shaking his head as he returned to his duties.

Doctor Tofu fixed his tie before the room mirror, buttoning his sleeves then put on his jacket. He checked to see if he missed anything. Nope, he looked sharp in the Navy blue double-breasted suit. It was not often that he had this opportunity, Ono actually enjoying the change.

Happosai suddenly hopped up onto the dresser. "How do I look, Ono!" he exclaimed, admiring his reflection.

Tofu fought to hold back his chuckles, a bemused look on his face. Happosai wore a scaled down version of a tuxedo, complete with tails, a matching top hat and cane. He reminded him of the Charley McCarthy puppet, only older.

"Uh, you look . . . sharp, Happosai," he answered.

"Of course," said Happosai, giving his white tie a slight tug. "Used to be something back in the day."

"Really?"

Tofu turned away, not wanting to insult the old man. He called out to Cologne, checking to see if they were ready.

"We're coming," she replied.

The bedroom door opened, Cologne walking out. She wore a blue halter-top dress; the billowing folds and long white hair actually made her appear younger. Not enough to turn heads, but pleasing to the eye. Tofu nodded, then Akane stepped out.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Happosai, leering at her.

Akane would surely attract attention in the light pink dress she wore. The low cut neckline exposed more than enough cleavage, her waist tapered just right by the cut of the dress. The string of pearls around her neck gave Akane an older, more mature appearance. A pair of low-rise pumps completed the outfit; Tofu staring for a moment, then suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Akane, checking herself in the mirror.

"You look fine, but was just thinking though. You might not want to draw any attention to yourself."

"We'll be alright, Ono," Cologne replied. Ono thought it wise to refrain from any comment.

She hopped over to the coffee table. "Happy, did you get the things I asked for?"

Happosai nodded, holding up a brown sack. He emptied the contents on the table; a small squirt gun, cotton gauze pads, and a bottle of Ether. Cologne gathered them up, putting the gauze pads and Ether in her purse, handing Akane the squirt gun.

Akane started hiking her dress, pausing to place a dark stare on Happosai.

"Behave yourself," she said exposing her leg.

Happosai shook, barely able to resist the urge to leap as Akane placed the squirt gun in the garter she wore around her thigh.

"Not-very-fair," he stammered.

"Hey, I gave you my panties. Wasn't that enough?" replied Akane.

Cologne opened one of the flyers, spreading it out for them to see. "Now I figure our best shot to get in will be during the arrival of the Emperor and Prime Minister."

She pointed to the North end of the building. "Here. If memory serves me right, there are fire exits at this end."

"Yes, but security might be watching them," said Ono.

"When the Emperor arrives, I'm hoping they will focus on him. If they don't, then we will have to try and find another way in."

"Time consuming," said Happosai. "By then it might be to late."

"What other choice do we have?" replied Cologne.

Akane glanced at her watch, noting the time. "We'd better get going," she said. "The banquet starts in fifteen minutes."

Cologne folded the flyer. "Listen everyone. Once we get in, do not try to engage any of the others by yourself. Keep a wary eye out for them, but get help. I don't want anyone else falling into Marcus's grip, or worse."

"Who do we go after first?" asked Ono.

"The easiest of the bunch," she replied.

"Tsubasa and Gosunkugi?" said Akane.

"No. Shampoo and Mousse," replied Cologne. Several questioning frowns followed; Akane, Tofu, and Happosai trading looks. "I'll explain on the way," she finished. "Any other last minute questions?"

There were none. Cologne gathered up her purse and shawl.

"Then let us go recover our lost kin."

Shampoo stood fixing her hair in front of a full mirror, keeping a casual eye out for any unwanted visitors. Behind her in the cul-de-sac of lockers, Ukyo and Kasumi finished changing into their staff uniforms, checking each other's appearance. Off to one side, Mousse stood face pressed close to a mirror, fighting to make up his tie.

"You know normally I'd be kind of uneasy having a man around while I'm changing," commented Ukyo to Kasumi. She paused, glancing back at Mousse, then smiled. "Good thing he can't see forest for the trees," she finished.

Kasumi laughed. "I bet that's a good thing for him. If he saw Shampoo in the buff, he would probably have a heart attack. Then I'd really have to stuff him."

Shampoo turned. "Are you ready?" she asked them.

"We are, but Mousse is still playing with his tie," answered Ukyo.

"I'm not playing," he said. "I'm just not used to wearing one of these things!"

Shampoo angrily walked over, turning him around. She pulled his glasses from the top of her dress, placing them on his face. "You such pain to me," she snapped fixing it up.

"Would not have been a problem if a certain somebody wouldn't have taken my glasses," replied Mousse.

Shampoo jerked tight, cutting off any more comments. She finished, stepping back to give him a once over. Mousse wore a dark gray suit dress suit that fit well, heightening his looks.

"Hmm. Not bad," said Shampoo.

"Ooh, I'll say," added Ukyo.

"You're not bad yourself, Shampoo," replied Mousse, eyeing the high-slit Chinese style dress she wore.

"Okay, let's get started," said Kasumi. She reached into her front pocket pulling out six vials of Ginsukou sap. She gave two to Shampoo and Ukyo.

"I'll remain in the kitchen fixing the Emperor's dinner. You two work on giving the Prime Minister the sap. Mousse, stick close to them incase they run into any trouble."

"There'll be no trouble," declared Mousse.

Kasumi pulled a small hearing piece out of her pocket, holding it up. Made out of clear plastic, a thin flat piece curled back fitting around the outer ear. She put it on, fixing her hair to cover the unit up. The others followed suit.

Test, test, Kasumi said pressing the outer piece against her head. Ukyo gave her a thumb up.

Shampoo like this, said Shampoo. Gosunkugi good for something after all. 

"Be careful how you use them," replied Kasumi. "Don't bring to much attention to yourselves. Understand?"

They nodded. Kasumi looked at her watch.

"Okay. Let's get to our positions."

In the lower basement beneath the north end of the Diet building, Kodachi carefully swept up the aftermath of her deadly sleep attack, making sure that she left no evidence of her presence. Scooping up the pile of black rose petals, Kodachi let out a light chuckle pleased by her success so far. A pile of security personnel lay bound and gagged in one of the penned off areas, fast asleep. They would not wake up for several hours, and by then everything would be all over. Kodachi smiled sinisterly, pulling a tarp over them to hide her actions.

Confident that they would not be discovered anytime soon, she went over to a metal box on the wall, opening it up. Inside was an array of electrical circuits, the main routing controls for all the surveillance equipment in the building. Kodachi produced a piece of paper, reading over the list and matching the labeling codes to the ones inside. She quickly located the ones she wanted, then pulled out several cross connection clips from the ribbon around her waist. Attaching them in the sequence described, Kodachi waited, checking to see if any of the panel indicators shifted from green to red. Nothing happened, and she closed the box back up.

External communications taken care of, thought Kodachi. Now for the security room.

Kodachi locked the pen, taking one last look around to see if she missed anything, then headed back to the steps, her evil laugh echoing through in the basement . . .

**Chapter Four**

A limousine pulled up in front of the Diet building, stopping at the main walkway to allow its passengers to get out. From the back Tatewaki Kuno stepped out, looking around casually as one of the valets approached.

"Your invitations, sir," asked the valet.

Kuno gave him a slight glance as he reached into his jacket, handing the invitations to the man. The valet took one look at the name quickly humbling himself before Tatewaki.

"Mister Kuno. It, it is an honor to have a representative from your esteem household present."

"Naturally," replied Tatewaki.

Behind him, Nabiki stepped out, the epitome of the modern businesswoman, carrying a small purse over one shoulder. She draped an arm around Tatewaki's, smiling up at him. Kuno snapped his fingers and Sasuke got out from the drivers' seat, taking his place next to him.

"We will be going in now," said Tatewaki. "See that our limo is properly parked."

"Yes sir. At once!"

Kuno and his entourage walked off, joining the crowd of people moving into the building. He let a smug grin come to his face, leaning close to Nabiki.

"All too easy," Tatewaki whispered.

"I'm impressed. The Kuno name is worth something more than just money," she replied. "But we're not done yet."

"Faith, Nabiki. We will succeed. That I am confident of."

From the front window of a news van, Renon Marcus watched Tatewaki led Nabiki and Sasuke inside the building. Everything was going right as scheduled, he thought pleased by their progress. A glance at his watch indicated that the Prime Minister and Emperor would shortly be arriving, and it was time for him to move into position. Back in the van, Gosunkugi sat monitoring the reception from the mobile camera Genma held; Tsubasa observing silently behind him. Outside, Soun stood pretending to broadcast coverage of the event. In reality, they were carefully watching the grounds marking the security personnel. Renon touched the earpiece in his ear.

What's the status, Soun? he said.

Soun casually walked along, speaking into his mic. They've begun to concentrate along the main driveway to the Diet, Doctor, he reported

Will this be a problem? 

Not as long as Kodachi has done her part. 

Excellent. I will check up on Kodachi. Continue to watch the grounds. 

Marcus looked down at Gosunkugi. "Has Kodachi checked in yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, Doctor."

She just could be running late," Renon thought. "Try to raise her," he finally said.

Gosunkugi called out to Kodachi. The hiss of static followed, then her sinister laugh carried over the circuit.

Did you miss me, Hikaru? said Kodachi.

Marcus snatched up a headset. Cut out the jokes, Kodachi! he growled at her. Have you secured your objectives yet? 

Kodachi sat in the security room, legs propped up on the main console, casually directing and replying to the calls coming up from the security personnel throughout the building. She paused to glance back at the four unconscious security personnel lying on the floor, one of which was the hapless guard she had met earlier.

Oh, I'd say I've more than achieved that, she replied.

Then stop delaying, and set up the connection with Gosunkugi! 

Kodachi smirked, but did as ordered. She accessed the computer, calling up a list of the security personnel assigned to tonight's event. A quick connection to the LAN gave Gosunkugi access to the computer.

Typing in a few codes, Hikaru uploaded five names into the database. "Okay, Doctor, you're in the system," he said. "I've activated Mousse's card, and yours should be on line by the time you get to the building."

"Excellent. Stay on line with Kodachi."

"Yes, Doctor."

Marcus headed to the back of the van. Outside, Ranma and Ryoga waited for him, Ranma reviewing their jobs to ensure Ryoga understood what they had to do.

"Okay, now all we have to do is allow the Doctor to get to the Prime Minister once we get the signal that he's taken the sap."

"When will that happen?" asked Ryoga.

"I don't know. Shampoo or Ukyo will say something to us. Just follow me, okay?"

"Why do I have to follow you? I can find myself around without your guidance."

Yeah, right," Ranma said skeptically. "Knowing you, you'll end up on top of the roof."

"Hey! I don't think I like that. You looking for a fight, Saotome?"

"Just stating facts, Ryoga."

Ryoga let out a growl edging up on Ranma. Before he could do anything, Marcus stepped between them.

"Gentlemen, please," he said. Ryoga backed off. "It's time to go. Where are your badges?"

Ranma and Ryoga reached into their pockets, clipping a credit card sized identification badge to the lapels of their jackets. Marcus nodded.

"Stay close to me. Once the Prime Minister has taken the sap, we will have to act swiftly. There will not be a second chance."

"Yes, Doctor Marcus," they said in unison.

Marcus turned heading up the walkway.

"Hey, Ryoga," whispered, Ranma. "If you manage to get separated form me, just stand still. I'll find you."

"Keep it up, Ranma," snarled Ryoga. "I'm going to pound you yet."

"Dream on, pal."

Both of them went quiet as they walked up steps . . .

It was eight o'clock and a parade of cars moved into the Diet Building's grounds. A swarm of press and citizens hailed the Emperor's limousine as it arrived, the security guards hard task to keep them from getting too close. Cologne watched the scene from up the street waiting until the time was right. She ducked back into the surrounding trees.

"It is time," she said to the three standing around her. They got ready, moving up to the street. When it was clear they crossed the street careful to remain outside the full light of the street lamps. Happosai and Cologne scaled the wall with no problem; Tofu helping Akane up. He leaped pulling himself over the top, dropping down into the surrounding brush.

"Tofu," whispered Cologne from a tree ahead. He went over, finding Akane and Happosai waiting below.

"I think we're in luck," said Happosai.

"Don't speak to soon," replied Ono. "Still have to cross the grounds."

The coast looked clear, and the four moved quickly through the darkness across the Diet grounds. Obviously, most of the security teams were still to busy covering the Emperors arrival. They made the north end of the building without any interference, darting around the side. Akane found the fire exit waving them over.

"I cannot tell if it is alarmed or not," she said when they arrived. It did not matter anyway. There was no door handle for them to open it, cutting their chances of an easy entry.

Cologne studied the door for a moment. She raised her staff.

"I believe a blow here should do the trick," she said striking the door jam. A pop sounded. Cologne ran her fingers along the edge until they found purchase, then pulled back. The fire exit opened.

"That's amazing, Cologne!" Akane said in astonishment.

"Pay close attention to what I do, Akane," she replied. "You might learn a few things that will even your fights between you and my granddaughter's husband."

"Uh, yeah."

They went inside, Ono and Happosai leading the way. This end of the building was empty, most of the lights dim. Soon they found the elevators, pausing to develop their plans.

"Right now if we move on down the front hall we'll end up in the main lobby," said Happosai. "I think we should find an empty room as a base camp."

"Yes," replied Cologne. "It would be better if we use something on the third floor, just to avoid any unwanted interruptions." She hit the call button, the doors parting.

"While you are doing that, Akane and I will begin searching for Shampoo and Mousse at the banquet," said Ono.

"Be careful, you two," Cologne said.

"We will."

Happosai and Cologne stepped into the elevator, and it headed up. Ono drew in a deep breath, looking at Akane.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied. "I've got to find a restroom first and fill this water gun."

Akane paused, looking sadly to the floor.

"I'm scared, Doctor Tofu," she said.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure if we can recover the others. It seems so impossible."

Ono gently tipped her chin up, giving her that confiding smile she was so fond of.

"Nothings totally impossible, Akane," he said. "We have to do the best we can."

Akane hugged him, glad that he was here. His words renewed her faith, helping her to carry on.

"Kasumi is so lucky to have you," she said.

The mention of Kasumi made Tofu shudder slightly. Ono pushed back his worries, not wanting to upset Akane. In his mind, there was deep concern about the recovery of the others. If he miscalculated just the slightest bit while giving the second dose of Ginsukou, that person would become a mindless vegetable. The only option left would be death, something as a doctor he tried to prevent if possible.

"Let's go find some water," he said and they set off down the hall . . .

The meeting hall was filled with dignitaries and officials from around the world, all talking and enjoying themselves as the night wore on. It was not hard for Akane and Doctor Tofu to insinuate themselves into the party once they arrived on the second floor. Together they casually walked around, eyes roaming around for the familiar faces of their friends. Ono stopped at one of the tables, picking a drink from a tray. He held it up, examining it.

"They have not put the Ginsukou into the drinks," he said low to Akane.

Akane held a long glass in her hands. She sniffed at it, checking for the smell of cheery blossoms. "There wasn't much of the Ginsukou sap left," she replied taking a sip.

Ono replaced his glass, looking around once more. "That means they've got to be trying to feed it to the Emperor, or the Prime Minister directly."

He spotted the Prime Minister standing amidst a small crowd of reporters and councilors across the room, motioning Akane to follow. As the approached, Akane suddenly spotted a familiar mop of purple hair moving through the crowd off to her left. She tugged lightly on Ono's jacket and he stopped.

"Shampoo," she said quickly turning him away.

Shampoo pushed a cart full of drinks before her, playing the part of waitress as she passed out drinks to those that wanted them. Occasionally, she would pause to gaze around, searching for the Prime Minister. The crowd prevented her from getting a real good look, and she rubbed the side of her head.

Shampoo having hard time seeing Prime Minister, she said over the circuit.

Target is situated just before the stage, talking to the reporters, Kodachi answered her.

Shampoo strained to see, but still could not get any visuals on him. One of the dignitaries around her tugged on her sleeve, asking for another drink. She curtly handed him another, moving on through the crowd.

On the other side of the room, Ukyo worked her way across, holding a tray of drinks high above her head.

These fools are drinking like fish, she scowled trying to keep the last few glasses on her tray from the people around her.

Patience, everyone, Renon said. Let us not push ourselves here. We have time. 

Several hands reached out, clearing Ukyo's tray. She forced a smile, turning to go and get more.

Meanwhile, Tofu and Akane stalked Shampoo at a safe distance behind her. They watched as she moved off to the side, finally getting a look at the Prime Minister.

"How are we going to get her upstairs?" asked Akane.

"I don't know yet," Ono replied. A figure appeared off his left, Ono recognizing him immediately. "Turn your head, Akane," he said

"Huh, . . . oops,"

They stood with their backs to Mousse as he walked casually past.

"That was close," Akane said.

Ono eyed him closely, then glanced at Shampoo. The girl was holding a glass close to her, and it did not take a genius to figure out what she was doing.

"Uh oh. They're about to strike," he said.

"We've got to do something!"

Glancing between Mousse and Shampoo, Tofu came up with an idea. He told Akane to make her way around Shampoo and be ready to act when the time came. She moved off, Tofu walking towards Mousse. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a five yen coin, twirling it between his fingers. As Mousse passed a group of House Representatives, Ono snapped the coin sharply into the back of his leg, darting out of sight.

"Ow!" Mousse cried out, jumping abruptly. He backed into one of the Representatives, spilling his drink across the front of his suit. The Rep let out a growl.

"Idiot!" he snarled at him.

Mousse stood perplexed. "I-I-I am sorry, sir," he said trying to brush his jacket dry.

"What are you doing, fool! Can't you see where you are walking?" He stopped noting the thick glasses on Mousse's face. "Obviously not!"

Mousse desperately tried to clean the mess with his handkerchief, trying to avoid an unpleasant scene. The Rep swatted his hands away.

"You're doing nothing but making the mess bigger. Find another rag!"

Mousse repeatedly bowed apologetically, frantically looking around. Across from them, Shampoo glared angrily narrowing an eye.

"Stupid blind boy," she muttered jerking a towel from her cart. "No wonder Shampoo not want nothing to do with you." She angrily walked over to help him.

Akane jumped on the opening. She stole up, quickly taking the cart before anyone could pick up any drinks.

"Bad batch," she said as she pushed it away.

The Representative calmed down after Shampoo arrived. She quickly had him, and the mess cleaned up. Jerking Mousse away, they headed back to the side.

"You such pain in ass, Mousse!" she growled at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Shampoo," replied Mousse. "Something hit me in the back of the leg."

"Excuse, excuse. Shampoo about ready to give Prime Minister Ginsukou and—,"

Shampoo's jaw dropped, eyes wide staring at the spot where her cart had been. She took a hurried step forward. "It gone!" she said waving her hands around.

"What's gone?" asked Mousse.

"My cart. It right here! Somebody kidnap cart!"

"Well get another one."

"No, idiot! All my Ginsukou on that cart when Shampoo go to save your silly butt."

Damn! muttered Mousse looking around. He barely spotted somebody pushing a cart towards the lobby.

"There's a girl pushing a cart out the doors," he said.

Shampoo grabbed Mousse by his shoulders, pulling herself up to see. The girl and the card were just rounding the corner.

"Come on!" she said pulling him along.

They hurriedly made their way through the crowd, dashing out into the lobby. The elevator at the far end was just shutting close, Shampoo's commandeered cart inside.

"Hey, you stop, you stop!" she shouted charging the doors. They were too late. The indicator light flashed on three and stopped.

"Third floor," said Mousse.

"What up there?" Shampoo asked.

"Nothing supposedly. Your cart now."

Shampoo sneered. "Funny," she said hitting the elevator button.

"Shouldn't we tell Doctor Marcus--,"

"No! This just some mistake by staff girl. We get cart back."

The bell chimed and the doors opened.

"I don't like this, Shampoo," protested Mousse.

"Oh, get in!" replied Shampoo. She shoved him in and followed. Hitting the number three button, the elevator started up . . .

Down the darkened hall only one light shone, Shampoo and Mousse staring at it in silence. Last word they had, nobody was supposed to be up on the third floor except maybe an occasional nightwatch. This did not explain the light coming from the room ahead.

"Oh, I don't think we have anything to worry about," mocked Mousse.

"Shut up!" snapped Shampoo. She started to reconsider calling Doctor Marcus, but decided against it, not wanting to incur his wrath. Crossing to the other side, Shampoo gave Mousse a slight nod and they slowly made their way towards the lit room. Mousse flicked a wrist, producing a slim lacquered bamboo stick, pointed and sharpened to a razors edge on each side. He called lightly to Shampoo, tossed it to her, drawing out another.

Mousse edged up to the side of the doorway, covering Shampoo as she peered inside. It was another meeting room, smaller than the one downstairs. A row of pillars ran down each side, steps leading to the surrounding balconies above. In the center of the room sat her cart. She pointed, and Mousse understood.

Moving around the edge, Mousse stepped in waiting for an attack. Nothing happened. He frowned walking in further. Shampoo followed, joining him at the cart.

"This still doesn't feel right," said Mousse.

"It not matter," replied Shampoo. "We got cart, let us go."

"Its about time you two kids showed up," an elderly voice said from behind them.

In a flash, both of them turned, slinging the sharpened sticks. They ricocheted of Cologne's staff clattering harmlessly to the floor.

"Great-grandmother!" exclaimed Shampoo. She reached up to sound the alarm, but a stream of cold water hit her. As the cat-Shampoo struggled inside the now vacant dress, Mousse turned, only to receive a face full of water. Akane smiled as his duck form fluttered to the floor, quacking loudly as he tried to untangle himself from the clothes. Happosai jumped out from behind another pillar slamming a bag over Mousse before he could fly away.

"They were kind of easy, Cologne," Akane said walking out to the cart. Shampoo finally managed to fine her way out of the dress, peering up at Akane. She let out a hiss, back arched sharply. Two fingers hit her head from behind, Shampoo collapsing to the floor unconscious. Doctor Tofu reached down, gently picking her up.

"Sorry, Shampoo," he said stroking her fur.

"Now the hard part," said Cologne. She pulled an ice bucket from the cart. "Akane, go get some hot water."

Akane took the bucket, running out the room. Cologne drew out their vial of Ginsukou. "Ono, you'd better prepare to administer this," she said handing it to him.

Ono frowned as he took the vial, dreading this moment.

Shampoo and Mouse, now back in their human forms, lay side by side on the floor; Doctor Tofu's pressure pinch to the neck keeping them inert. He was nervous, praying that what he was about to do would work. Ono held a small glass up, pouring a portion of the Ginsukou in. He capped the vial, handing it to Akane, then knelt taking Shampoo up in his arms.

"Are you sure you want me to start with her?" he asked Cologne.

Cologne stared at her granddaughter, the worry clearly written on her face.

"Yes, Ono. If this does not work, then I don't want Shampoo to endure another moment of life under these conditions. I and I alone, will end my children's suffering. It's the only merciful thing I can do."

Nobody argued with her, understanding what had to be done. Ono drew in a breath. He tipped Shampoo's head back, pouring the sap down her throat. Tofu massaged her throat to make sure she did not drown, then placed her back on the floor. They waited in a tense silence. Suddenly Shampoo jerked sharply, her body quivering for a moment before calming down. Finally, she let out a low moan opening her eyes.

"Shampoo?" questioned Cologne kneeling close to her.

Shampoo stared at her. "Great-grandmother?" she finally replied.

Cologne dropped her staff, pulling Shampoo into her arms. She cried freely, hugging her granddaughter tight. "Oh, Shampoo. You're back!" she sobbed.

Shampoo hugged her, also crying.

"Great-grandmother, Great-grandmother I have terrible dream Shampoo try to kill you!"

"It's alright, child. Everything is alright now!"

A sigh of relief passed through Akane, Happosai, and Tofu. The odds were looking favorable, and with the addition of Shampoo's portion of the sap, recovering more of their friends would be easier.

"Let's get Mousse back," said Tofu.

Minutes later, Mousse lay holding his head, moaning lightly as he recovered. Akane helped him sit up.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

"Ooh . . . Akane?" he replied rubbing his head. He drew back, giving her a strange frown. "Don't ever give me any of your lunch again."

Akane laughed, hugging him. The two were soon able to stand on their own; Cologne filling them in on what was going on.

"I say we go back down there and pound Marcus into the dirt!" raged Mousse, angered by the situation.

"No, not yet," replied Cologne. "He still has a good number of the others under his control."

Happosai held up a hand. "We found these in your clothes," he said showing them their earpieces. "What are they?"

"That how we talk to Marcus," answered Shampoo.

"Ah," said Ono thoughtfully. "Listening in to the security circuit?"

"No. Separate line."

"A separate circuit?" questioned Happosai. "You guys have such equipment?"

"If I remember correctly, we have van outside," said Mousse.

A plan sprang up in Tofu's mind. "Mousse, give me your security badge. Akane, I'll need that vial of sap," he said. Ono took one of the earpieces and put it on.

"What are you going to do, Doctor Tofu?" asked Akane.

"I'm going to take advantage of this little opportunity," he said. "You guys go back down to the banquet and keep an eye on the things."

"Where are you going?"

Tofu smiled. "To look for a van."

Ono passed swiftly through the main lobby heading for the front doors. Over the circuit, he could hear Marcus's voice for the first time. He called to Shampoo, sounding slightly upset.

Shampoo! 

I here, Doctor, Shampoo finally said.

It is about time. Where are you? 

Uh, out in lobby getting more drinks. 

Well stop playing waitress and concentrate on getting the Prime Minister the sap! 

Yes, Doctor. 

Mousse! 

Ono smiled to himself, imagining the scramble between Shampoo and Mousse with the earpiece. Hopefully Marcus would be to mad to notice the pause.

Yes, Doctor Marcus, came Mousse's reply.

Help Shampoo get to the Prime Minister, understand! 

Yes, Doctor Marcus. 

Ono passed by the security guards, walking down the steps. He gazed around the front grounds, spotting the collection of news vans nestled off in the far south corner of the lot. Taking a casual stroll down the rows, Tofu eyed each one, trying to determine which one was the one he was looking for. Suddenly his eyes stopped on one parked in the back.

Hmm, wasn't that the one Soun was standing next to when we spotted him on the TV? He moved in for a closer look.

The door to the side of the van was closed; Tofu peering carefully through the front window. Gosunkugi sat watching a monitor, every once in awhile pressing buttons, typing something into a computer.

Ono made his way back to the side door. He gripped the latch, grimacing while pulling the lever slowly back. It let out a low click but Gosunkugi did not hear, speaking into the headset microphone he wore.

I've downloaded the evenings itinerary, Doctor Marcus, he heard Hikaru say over the circuit.

What is the schedule for after dinner? replied Marcus.

The Prime Minister and the Emperor will be taking an evening walk through the park outside the Diet after seeing the American President off. 

Interesting. Good work, Gosunkugi. 

Tofu pushed the door back just enough to allow him to lean through. He raised an arm, two fingers held together, and struck Hikaru at the base of the neck.

Gosunkugi let out a brief gasp. Thank you, Doctor Marcus, he finished moments before slumping forward in the chair. Tofu climbed in, shutting the door. He pulled Hikaru from the chair and laid him out on the floor. Popping the top on the vial of Ginsukou sap, Ono poured what remained into Gosunkugi's mouth. A short pause followed, then Hikaru began convulsing. Tofu held him in his arms to prevent any injury, then Gosunkugi began to cry out, forearms flailing as if trying to bat something away.

"No, no, please not me!" he cried.

"Hikaru!"

Gosunkugi ignored him. He sat up abruptly surprising Ono, looking frantically around. "Tsubasa, we've got to get out of here," he shouted.

"Hikaru!" Tofu called again.

The boy paused, chest heaving as he finally regained control of himself. He placed a hand to his head, hesitantly turning around.

"Doctor Tofu?" he said, confused by his presence.

Tofu smiled. "Welcome back, Gosunkugi," he replied.

Suddenly Gosunkugi let out a short gasp. "Tsubasa. Where is he? We've got to find Ranma and warn him about--,"

"Relax, Hikaru," Tofu said. "Tsubasa and Ranma are inside the Diet Building."

"Diet Building? What's going on. Where am I?"

"Calm down, Hikaru. Your memories are scrambled right now. Some of the things will return to you very shortly."

Doctor Tofu helped Gosunkugi back into his chair. As he recovered, Ono looked over the equipment. Very sophisticated, he thought. Marcus must have some very good connections to get all of this. Glancing at the monitor, Ono noticed that it was an inside shot of the banquet.

"Hikaru, how are you getting this?" he asked.

Gosunkugi gazed up at the screen, his eyes squinting painfully against the light. "Ooh, I don't remember right off hand, Doctor," he managed to say. "Give me just a couple of minutes more, okay?"

The picture shifted, closing in on the image of the Emperor.

Oh, Gosunkugi, a voice called over the circuit. They both looked up, recognizing Kodachi's voice.

"What do I do?" whispered Hikaru.

"Answer her," Ono replied.

"My head hurts."

"Answer her."

Gosunkugi fumbled with the headphones, finally pulling them on. Kodachi? he said.

She laughed. Can you see him, the Emperor? I've got a pretty good shot on the other cameras in here as well. 

Ono started lightly. "Where is she?"

"I think she's taken control of the security room," Hikaru replied.

"That's not good. If she decides to pan around the room in any great detail and spot Akane, Happosai or Cologne, we're sunk."

Gosunkugi? called Kodachi.

I, I see him, Kodachi, he replied.

Are you getting bored out there? 

Uh, just a little. 

Well don't worry. Once we feed the PM his dose of the sap, things should get quite interesting. 

A frown covered Ono's face. He leaned close to Hikaru's ear. "Try to keep her attention away from the crowd," he whispered.

Gosunkugi nodded.

Ah, Kodachi can you give me a look at the American President. I'm curious to see if he's, um, having a good time. 

Ono rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Demented, Hikaru, replied Kodachi. Okay, I'll pan over to him. 

"Are you trying to get us caught?" asked Ono.

"I didn't know what to say!" answered Gosunkugi.

"Never mind. Where are the keys to this van?"

"I think Soun or Genma have them. Why?"

"We need to move this van. Now that we have a means to eavesdrop on Doctor Marcus, I don't want to lose it again."

Ono paused, thinking about what he said for a second. He pulled off his earpiece. "Hikaru, you seem to be the technician here. Is there a way you can fix this thing to receive Marcus's channel, and set up another channel so we can talk between each other?"

Gosunkugi took it, looking it over. "I dunno, Doctor. I'd have to take some time to look it over, and quite frankly I still can't remember what I did to fix them up in the first place."

"There's time. Do what you have to do."

Gosunkugi sighed. He hoped it all came back to him soon, he thought. Pulling a light closer too see, he began to work on the earpiece . . .


End file.
